Many situations exist wherein it is necessary to apply rotary force to a rotatable object. For example, to loosen or tighten a threaded fastening member such as a bolt, nut or cap screw, a wrench is commonly employed. Similarly, to utilize a rotary type mechanical jack, a crank handle with a suitable connector is commonly employed. Devices such as these, while workable, frequently require the application of considerable muscular force, as for example when seeking to jack up an automobile with a rotary mechanical jack or when seeking to loosen the lug nuts on the wheel of the vehicle in order to replace a worn or flat tire. The need for conducting tasks such as these can occur at inopportune times and places, and the person involved, if muscularly weak or infirm, may be unable to apply the manual force necessary to do the job. And in any event, why should one strain himself or herself, if the task can be accomplished much more easily?